1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit arrangement incorporating a plurality of integrated circuits, and in particular to such arrangements incorporating both silicon and gallium arsenide circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gallium arsenide integrated circuits are finding increasing applications in the field of high speed data processing. These circuits are commonly used as data multiplexers and demultiplexers and provide an interface between a transmission medium and a plurality of silicon integrated circuits. It will be appreciated that, because of the different electrical properties of gallium arsenide and silicon, it is necessary to provide a different supply voltage for each material. In the past, this has necessitated the provision of separate power supply circuits with the consequent duplication of expense.